Chou and Kuniko
by Kumiko5
Summary: Once again Chou's in jail but this time he;s not along, a young woman named Kuniko Hajime Satio's little sister gets thrown in jail after fighting Kenshin. Kuniko and the other people in the jail escapes and goes to Kuniko's house, Well this is my first F


Chou: *Hugging Kumiko* Hi y'all and welcome to my sweet Kumiko's first FanFict  
  
Kumiko: *Blush* Yup this is my first fanfict *Clinging to Chou*  
  
Chou: So I hope y'all like it  
  
Kumiko: Oh ya I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I do own Kuniko and all of the other characters that you never heard of and I do own this ficcy  
  
====  
  
Kuniko = Kumiko's character  
  
=====  
  
Chou: Why is it that every time I come to Kyoto I get thrown in jail  
  
Police man: *Opening the iron door and throws a woman in and she bounces off the wall (Like a bouncy ball) and lands on two feet and the Police man slams the iron door shut only allowing the light from the small window to shine in* I swear that one is in human  
  
Chou: Looky here I guess I won't be lonely now, What's your name  
  
Kuniko: I don't usually give away my name but seeing how I won't be here for long it's Kuniko and I'm sorry I don't give out my last name*Takes a seat next to Chou*  
  
Chou: My names Chou, well babe ya must have done something very bad if it gotten you here in this jail cell, whatcha do  
  
Kuniko: Nothing that bad. Just almost killed Himura the Batousi for getting in my way, But that weakling refused to hit me so I was chasing him in the woods and I ran into a tree, all I remember is him walking with me in his arms, then I wake up and I'm headed here. Not to brag but I did have him messed up  
  
Chou: Huh. when I fought him I was the one who was messed up  
  
Kuniko: Well I think I had enough time here  
  
Chou: How are you gonna escape  
  
Kuniko: Police they're so stupid when it comes to checking for weapons especially when a woman wears a garner witch holds ten pieces to two detachable Japanese swords  
  
Chou: Really  
  
*Kuniko removes her kimono revealing a beautiful fighting uniform and she takes off her garner and puts the two swords together and throws one to Chou*  
  
Chou: Someone planned ahead [She's a real beauty]  
  
Kuniko: Stand back *She slashes down the door and all the people in the jail look towards them as they run between the aisles slashing down the cell doors setting all the prisoners free*  
  
Yukio: Hey Thanks Babe  
  
Toshi: You go Kuniko  
  
Kuniko: Thanks Toshi  
  
Chou: Now what  
  
Kuniko: You take these people to the address on the handle on the sword and I'll meet you there  
  
*Chou looks at the handle of the sword as Kuniko climbs up onto the back of Shino*  
  
Shino: HEY EVERYONE LISTEN TO WHAT KUNIKO HERE HAS TO SAY!!!!!  
  
Kuniko: Thanks Shino, EVERYBODY FOLLOW CHOU HERE AND HE'LL TAKE Y'ALL TO MY YOU KNOW WHAT JUST FOLLOW HIM AND I'LL MEETCHA THERE SOON *Jumps off Shino*  
  
*Kuniko slashes down the door and pushes everyone out*  
  
Kuniko: Chou wait! *Kuniko grabs Chou's collar and drags him back*  
  
Chou: Yea, Kuniko  
  
Kuniko: Be careful Sir Chou  
  
Chou: I will *Kisses Kuniko then rushes out the door*  
  
Kuniko: Sir Chou. *Sniffs the air*  
  
Satio: You know you didn't need to go on a rampage like that, why didn't you just wait for me to come *Hops out of the darkness*  
  
Kuniko: Brother!?!  
  
Satio: And I see your using your secret weapon  
  
Kuniko: Hey why must you always be such a dirty wolf  
  
Satio: *Putting Kuniko in a head lock* So how's my little sister been  
  
Kuniko: Just fine Saito *Disappearing out of Satio's grip*  
  
Satio: Where the hell you go  
  
Kuniko: Right here *Pushes her jet black hair out of her face and lights a cigarette and puts it in her mouth*  
  
Satio: *Stealing the cigarette and putting a arm around Kuniko's neck* You know next time you wanna visit with me you can just come to my house  
  
Kuniko: I wasn't visiting you, now if you don't mind I have a band of guys at my hideout and I must leave now you if you don't mind I'll be taking these *Grabs all the weapons* and I'll be going now, ok *Goes to walk out* You can come to my place if ya want tonight  
  
Satio: Ok sure. Oh yea by the way  
  
Kuniko: What?  
  
Satio: You and Chou make a cute couple  
  
Kuniko: *Blushing* See you later Satio *Rushes out the door to her place*  
  
Satio: Little sisters  
  
=====  
  
Kumiko: Well there's Chappy 1 hope y'all enjoyed it 


End file.
